Comet
by Shiny IvyLeaves
Summary: A young Dawn makes a wish.


Dawn woke up bright and early one morning. She turned off her Starly alarm clock and jumped out of bed, excited as ever. The eight year old girl shoved her windows open to look outside. Even though the first rays of sunlight were only just peaking over the horizon, the people of Twinleaf were already setting up for the week's festivities. A smile broke across her face as she quickly moved to get ready.

After picking out an appropriate outfit, Dawn ran downstairs to find her mother waiting with breakfast. Dawn was eager to get moving and nearly wolfed down her waffles, but Johanna insisted that she eat slowly. After all, the festival would be going on all week. The pair spent about twenty minutes eating, before going outside to help get everything set up.

A few hours later, with the sun shining brightly in the Sinnoh sky and not a cloud in sight, the celebration was open for enjoyment. Dawn, along with Kenny and Leona, strayed from their parents to ride some of the rides and play some games on their own. Near dusk the trio stumbled across a stand selling items that resembled dream catchers.

"If you take one of these," the man at the stand said, "and make a wish on the seven days of the Millennium Comet, then your wish will come true. You kids interested?"

"I'll take one!" the young Dawn said after a moment of consideration. She digs out some money that her mother had given her for souvenirs and such and put it on the counter. The man at the stand presented her with the wish maker and the trio was off.

"What do you think I should wish for?" She asks her friends as they sit down at a bench with some ice cream.

"Isn't your dream to be a Top Coordinator like your mom? Maybe you should wish for that!" Leona suggested.

"No! That should be something I accomplish all on my own. I don't want to win the Grand Festival just because I wished for it," Dawn pouted. "What do you think, Kenny?"

"Wishing? I don't think I believe in that kind of stuff," the young boy said.

"Kenny, you're such a spoil sport! Where's your sense in magic?" Leona scolded. "This comet only comes around every thousand years, so there must be some kind of power in it."

"Even if it _can _grant wishes, do you really want to wish for something, Deedee?" Kenny asked. "Life would be boring if you could get anything you want just by wishing for it."

"I keep on telling you, it's Dawn!" The eight year old girl protested at the nickname. "But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I probably won't ever get a chance to get a wish granted like this again! I need to ask for _something; _otherwise I'll spend my whole life regretting not doing it."

"Well you need to choose your wish carefully," Leona pointed out. "You don't want to waste it on something silly."

"No need to worry, I'll think of something!" Dawn says confidently.

Before they know it night has fallen and the comet is visible in the night sky. The trio of friends stared up at it in awe for a while, before Dawn pulled out her wish maker. She held it up so that the comet was visible through the strings, and ran through her wish in her head. She folded down the first flap and closed her eyes, sending her mental voice up to the stream of light above her.

"What did you wish for?" Leona asked after Dawn returned the wish maker to her bag. Her friend just smiled and winked.

"It's a secret!"

Leona frowns. "We're your friends, though. Can't you tell us?"

"If you tell someone your wish then it won't come true," Dawn explained. "And I don't want to ruin my wish on the first night. Maybe another day."

That night Dawn and her mother, along with Kenny and Leona and their families and several other inhabitants of Twinleaf camped out under the stars.

"We're so lucky to be able to see this," Johanna said. "It only comes around every thousand years. Not many people get to look up at the night sky and see that beautiful comet."

"I wonder what the world will be like the next time we'd be able to see the comet. How much will the world have changed?" Dawn asks sleepily.

"Maybe we'll never know," her mother replied. "Or maybe we'll somehow be able to find out. The world is a wonderful place."

Dawn was sure that her mother said something else, but the young girl was already drifting off to sleep, the light of the Millennium Comet shining down on her face.

The rest of the festival was just as fun as the first day, if not more. The three friends spent a lot of their time together, playing games and arguing about wishes and ice cream flavors and generally having a great time. Dawn adamantly withheld the wish she was making on the comet over those nights, and no matter how much Leona and Kenny bugged her about it she refused to give even the slightest of hints.

"Now I kind of wish that I had gotten one of those wish thingies," Leona admitted after Dawn folded down the fifth flap. "We're having a lot of fun with it, and it would be nice to have a secret wish granted. And maybe we would have been able to get Kenny to do it too, and then we all would be able to have a wish granted."

"Oh well. It's kind of fun being the only one of us having one, though. It wouldn't be as enjoyable if we all had one of these," Dawn said. "But I kind of doubt that Kenny would have gotten one. He's being so insistent on not believing in wishes."

"Are you sure you can't tell me your wish? Not even and itsy bitsy hint?" Leona begged.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Dawn sighed. "It has to do with my journey to become a Top Coordinator," she whispered in her friend's ear.

"Has to do how? Are you wishing to have a short, easy journey? To win all of your contests on the first try? To catch lots and lots of pretty Pokemon?" the brown haired girl inquired.

"Beyond that, my lips are sealed!" Dawn laughed, giving Leona a friendly shove.

All too quickly the last day of the comet arrived. Some of the parts of the festival were already being taken down. Dawn sat upon a rock, making her wish for the final time before folding down the last flap. She looked at the design imprinted on the now closed wish maker before looking back up at the comet. The eight year old squinted as she saw a beam of light shoot up from far in the distance and explode near where the comet would be. Taking this as a good sign, Dawn smiled and ran back to her friends.

"That was really fun, but it's so sad that it's over now," Dawn said.

"True, but we got to see a comet that can only be seen every thousand years! I think that's pretty cool," Kenny pointed out.

"So Dawn, did you make your wish?" Leona asked.

"Yep! And my wish maker looks really pretty now." She held up the design on the flaps to her friends.

"Do you think it will come true?" Kenny asked.

"I sure hope so. I chose it really carefully, so I really want it to come true," Dawn said, looking up at the sky. "But even if it doesn't, we still had an amazing week. I'm happy with things the way they are."

_I'm going on a journey soon. I would like friends, really good friends. Not Kenny and Leona, but different friends, who would travel with me. I'd like them to be really nice, to help me and give me advice and let me help them. And, if at all possible, I'd like them to be extraordinary people, who would give me adventures that I could never imagine right now._

_Millennium Comet, that is my wish._

_Please make it come true. _


End file.
